Summer And Winter
by Mayuna
Summary: Sequel to 'Above And Below'


Ed watched the German countryside pass him by as the train sped down the track. His hair flew around his face as the wind seized it whipping it around in its warm fingers. He didn't bother to brush it away or pick up the window though; it was calming. He closed his eyes and breathed in its fragrance deeply. Lush valleys and rolling plains, the celestial beings created it all. Ed reopened his eyes quickly furrowing his brow in confusion. Where had that come from? That thought, it sounded familiar but where had he head it before. His brain went into overdrive as it began to search his memories, an image of filing cabinets being opened and filed through pervaded his mind causing him to smirk at its obsurdity. Light and darkness….demonic creatures….brothers; he gasped as the story came back to him. How old had he been, seven he believed. That was the year that he and Al were in the same class because there was only one teacher in Resembool that year. He glanced over at his brother remembering that day. Al had been so entranced by the story while Ed had simply brushed it off. For a few months after when ever Al had gotten upset with Ed over something or another he had called him brother dark, that would send Edward reeling over the edge into a yelling frenzy. Ed's amused smirk turned to a frown as he realized they never had gotten to hear the end of the story.

"Hey brother light…" Ed said softly. Al turned towards his brother slowly his face one of confusion.

"What did you just say brother?" His voice ringing in the silence deep and true. Ed couldn't help but chuckle every time he heard his little brother speak. He had become used to the shrill voice of Al's former ten year old self, it would take more than just a year to get used to the more grown up Al.

"Remember that story when we were kids Alphonse? About light and darkness…." Ed asked. Al pursed his lips and furrowed his brow as he thought slowly recognition came into his eyes.

"Oh yeah I do! That was a great story!" He said nodding happily a smile plastered on his face at the memory. Ed nodded.

"Yeah it was wasn't it?" Ed replied. Al took on an expression of surprise before he caught a look of amusement.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't say that back then." Al said. Ed smirked and gave a quick shrug of his shoulders leaving it at that. Al's joking expression became serious as he took a deep shaky breath.

"I know you're nervous Al, I am too but it will be alright." Ed comforted.

"Brother I know we're doing the right thing by going after Hutchiskin and get the uranium bomb away from him." Al stated. Ed nodded turning his head to look back out the window.

"It's our fault it came to this world in the first place, we should have stopped him back then. " Ed said. Al nodded knowing well that his brother spoke the truth. The country was sinking deeper into political turmoil. It wouldn't be long until war broke out and possibly a weapon of such destruction would be used. Al shook his head suppressing the sigh that crept up from his chest into his throat. His mind wandered to the night that both he and Edward left Amestris. Eckheart had devastated central city with her rocket powered air ships, structurally and mortality wise. Al closed his eyes tightly hearing the screams from that night and seeing the crumbled buildings. His eyes snapped open and narrowed. He had seen enough death and destruction too much.

(((-----)))

"Brother!" Al screamed his voice cracking as he did so. He picked himself up off the ground and rushed Hutchiskin his fists bared. Hutchiskin turned around quickly ducking the boy's fist kicking his feet out from underneath him. Al fell hard upon the ground again. He scowled letting out a soft growl. Ed was back on his feet standing protectively in front of his brother his metal arm up defensively.

"I remember the two of you now!" Hutchiskin shouted angrily. "The full metal alchemist but how are you here!" Ed gave off that dangerous smirk that he always acquired in the heat of battle. Al got to his feet and stood next to his brother.

"Good it will save us the introductions then. I'm warning you Hutchiskin; get rid of the bomb and we can all walk away from here quietly." Ed stated.

"And what if I don't? What exactly do you boys think your capable of?" The man asked in a taunting manner.

"We'll be forced to make you get rid of it." Al replied his eyes narrowed his tone as sharp and clipped as his older brothers. Hutchiskin's eyes grew wide as memories of his semi defeat against the two loomed in his mind. He took a step back before running. Ed and Al gave chase. The world seemed to slow as they ran in pursuit of the physicist. Later on the brother's would surmise that the course of action Hutchiskin was one of desperation. Hutchiskin turned the uranium bomb slipping out of his fingers as he did so. His face lighted up in sick glee as he tossed the deadly weapon at the boy's. Both stopped dead in their tracks knowing that running would do no good. Al's eyes searched frantically in those few precious seconds noticing a niche in the wall. Alphonse grabbed Ed by the sleeve and whipped him into the small space seeking sanctuary there as well. The bomb hit the floor instantly crumbling the area around the two. In that instant Al shielded his brother as best he could from the blast, he turned his head to glance back for a second. The bright flash hit his face full force causing the world to go black.

(((------)))

Ed and Al say side by side contently as the last warmth of summer air lingered. The leaves had taken on a slight reddish shade bringing with it the hint of autumn in the air. Edward turned to his brother a sad smile on his face. The scaring wasn't as bad as they had anticipated from the flash burns. Ed had escaped relatively unharmed, a broken leg and fractured skull were nothing compared to what Al had to go through now.

"Ready to split brother darkness?" Ed asked standing taking his brother's hand as he did so. Al shook his head slowly from side to side readjusting the heavy white cloth he wore as a bandana across his eyes.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean you have to insist on calling me that." He retorted softly. Ed let out a soft chuckle as Al stood and leaned against Ed for support.

"Think of it as payback Alphonse, for all the times you called me that when we were kids." He replied.

"Well don't hold a grudge or anything Edward…." Alphonse said a smirk crossing his lips.

_And so it was that Light and Darkness walked away from the battle that ensued leaving behind the humans that one was sent to save and the other was sent to destroy. Despite the cry from the heavens and the cursing from the depths of hell the brother's walked away hand in hand forever scared but always together._


End file.
